memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/B'Elanna's Revelations/Prologue
At a Federation science outpost everything is going great as their learning more and more about the Wraith, when the station shakes and the lights start flickering and several Suliban soldiers appear holding them at gunpoint, when one of them goes to the console and sends a distress call he's shot in the back dead. Now would anyone else care to do that as well or are you going to stay right where you all are the Suliban soldier says as he looks at them. They remain slient. The Inrepid is at warp nine point seven on course for Starbase 157 along the old Federation-Romulan Netural Zone border. Admiral's log stardate 852145.11. We are on course for Starbase 157, on a personal note I have noticed that my chief engineer B'Elanna Torres has become distant from me, I don't know what's going on with her but I'm going to find out. On deck 4 Typhuss is walking through the corridor and sees B'Elanna and then she turns around and heads the other way as he tries to get her attention. B'Elanna wait says Typhuss as he looks at her. Typhuss goes after her and catches up with B'Elanna. Typhuss stops B'Elanna and looks at her B'Elanna, what's going on with you, you have become distant from me says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. She looks at him. What's the one thing we promised in the family B'Elanna says as she looks at him. He looks at her. That we wouldn't keep secrets, we can't talk here, can we please talk somewhere else alone says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. She looks at him and press a panel and the turbolift opens. I'm sorry sir but I'm late for my shift in main engineering B'Elanna says as she steps into the lift. The doors closed as Typhuss just stands there and the com activates. Bridge to Admiral Kira Commander Sato says over the com. He tapped his combadge. Kira here, what is it says Typhuss after he tapped his combadge. We're receiving a alpha proitory hail from Starfleet Command it's Admiral Martin Commander Sato says over the com. Typhuss thinks about it. Transfer it to Hazard Ops, I wll take the call there says Typhuss as he starts walking towards Hazard Ops. Aye, sir Commander Sato says over com. In Hazard Ops Typhuss brings the transmission on the large screen. Typhuss hey status report? Admiral Martin says on the screen. Typhuss gives him the report. We are on course for Starbase 157 says Typhuss as he looks at John on the large screen. I hate to do this to you and your crew but I'm diverting you to a Federation science outpost one of our notable scientists went missing, and they don't know who or what did it Admiral Martin says on the large screen. Typhuss looks at the screen. Do you have any data on what happened says Typhuss as he looks at John on the large screen. Not much but if you and your crew are heading for shore leave I can assign this to Kadan and the Enterprise, it's your choice man John says on the screen. Typhuss thinks and wants to do the mission. I will do the mission and find out what happened says Typhuss as he looks at John on the large screen. He nods. I'll have the 8th and 16th fleets on hot standby outside the sector in case this is a trap''Admiral Martin says on the large screen. Typhuss looks at the viewer. Right, what science outpost am I heading for says Typhuss as he looks at John on the large screen. ''Sending the data to you now Admiral Martin says on the screen. Admiral Kira looks at the screen on the console. Typhuss closes the channel. Kira to bridge, alter our course to science outpost 43, warp 8 says Typhuss as he tapped the com panel.